1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to transmitter site selection for line of sight (LOS) radio services, and more specifically to the use of elevation data for selection of transmitter sites for LOS radio service.
2. Background Art
Being able to efficiently select transmitter sites is a critical determination for the deployment of wireless communications services. For large geographical regions, rooftops are typically manually/visually located using geo-coded aerial photography. Street addresses are normally estimated from location using conventional GPS-style interpolations. Unfortunately, the resulting information is often difficult to obtain, and roof heights and locations cannot be reliably determined from normal aerial photography. Thus, the determination of transmitter sites is extremely cumbersome and often time unreliable.
What are needed therefore are systems, methods, and computer program products that enable efficient determination of transmitter sites and assessment of service availability at locations for LOS radio services.